The Ouija Board
by niamhseren11
Summary: Its 10 year old Dean's Birthday sleepover and he, his friends and his little brother Sammy play with an Ouija board, things go wrong... (part of my spn sundemore verse)


**The Ouija Board.**

10 year old Dean Winchester was having a birthday sleep over, he had had a big party at Plucky Pennywhistles with all of his numerous friends and family earlier, but now he was having a sleep over with his best friends, Cas, Gabe, Jo and Charlie. Sammy was in bed in their shared room, Dean and the others were in the living room where they had made an awesome den. John and Mary were in the basement with Bobby, Crowley and Ellen sorting it out s a room for Dean so that Sam could share their room with their 2 year old brother Adam (once Adam turned 3 in a couple of months)

There were boxes full of stuff from the basement scattered around the living room which, along side some sheets, pillows and blankets, the kids had used to make the den. Currently they were looking through the boxes trying to find something cool.

"Hey Dean look at this!" Charlie exclaimed, handing him an old looking box.  
"O-u-i-j-a board" Cas read out over Deans shoulder, "whats that?"  
"Oh, Lucifer told me about those, its a game thats meant to summon ghosts or something" Gabriel, the oldest by 2 years, said.  
"How do you play?" Dean asked, intrigued.  
"Well, I think you set up the board and you put your hand on the little wooden pointer and you ask the spirits questions and it possess the wooden pice and moves it to different letters to answer or something."

After a moment of thought Jo suggested that they played the game. So they set up the board and looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this...?" Cas, younger by a year, squeaked, feathers rustling.  
"Hell yeah!" Charlie shouted.  
"But what about the ghosts?""  
"Don't be silly Cassie, Angels and Demons may be real but ghost sure aren't." Gabe reasured his younger brother.  
"Okay... but im still unsure about this..."

So the five kids huddled around the board.

"Okay lets do this" Dean said as they put their fingers on the pice; but before they could start, the soft padding of 6 year old feet was heard on the carpeted stairs and a moment later little Sammy's head poked around the corner.  
"Deeeean, I cant sleep, can I stay with you guys for a bit?"  
"Ugh Saaaaam, cant you go and play with your game boy or something? I'll let you use my copy of Mario cart."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeease Dean-Bean" Sam pleaded, using the old nick name and his adorable puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh fine."

Sam ran over and joined the others around the coffee table.

"Wass-that?"  
"An ouija board"  
"A what?"  
"Its a game"  
"Can I play?"  
"Only if you don't tell Mom or Dad!"  
"Alright, what do you do?"

After a quick explanation and some reassurances, they began to play.

"Is there any one there?" Gab, the ring leader of this whole event asked to the room at large.

Every one gasped as the wooden pice moved to the 'YES'.

"Scared Sammy?" Dean mocked to hide his worry.  
"NO!" Sam cried. Secretly, he was very scared, not that he would ever admit it in front of Dean and his cool 'big kid' friends! He wasn't a stupid baby like Adam; he was 6, he could handle a stupid ghost! Cas on the other hand was not faring so well.  
"GABE! GABE! You said that ghosts weren't real! YOU PROMISED!"  
"Well, I didn't think they were!" Gabe defended himself.

"So, we've established ghosts are real" Jo cut over the arguing siblings, "Now what?"  
"We ask more questions of corse!" an exited Charlie replied.  
"Okay, what's your name?" Dean asked the board.

The pice started to move to different letters.

"A-L-F-R-E-D" Gabe spelled out.  
"Okay so theres ghost called Alfred who's haunting our house, thats just great." Dean said.  
"Lets ask another question!" Sammy said, getting into it.  
"Errm... How did you die?" Charlie asked.  
'I was murdered by my wife' the board spelled out.  
"Oh dear, thats not good..." Cas said timidly.  
"Again! Again!" Sammy shouted getting very exited.  
"Are you friend or Foe?" Cas asked.

"F-O-E"

The kids exchanged nervous glances.  
"What do you want..."

'To kill you.'

The kids started to take their fingers off the pice.  
"Wait! We cant stop now, if there is a ghost we have to find out where it is so we can stop it!" Dean said preventing the others from taking their fingers off the board.  
"Where are you?" Dean asked before the others could bail again.

'Right behind you'

At that, all six kids screamed and ran down to the basement where the adults were.

"MOOOM! DAAAD! THERES GHOST AND ITS GONNA KILL US!" Dean sobbed into his mom's jumper.  
"Don't be silly kids, ghosts aren't real"  
"But Mommy! He IS real! He's called Alfred and he's upstairs and he want's to kill us!"

After a hour or so the adults had calmed down and reassured the hysterical kids and sent them to bed and were now sitting around the kitchen table drinking beer.  
"I still think it was a bit mean to use your demon powers like that." Mary said to Crowley  
"Well they wanted ghosts so they got 'em" Bobby said.  
"Plus it will teach them not to mess around with things bigger than them." Crowley added.  
"Also, it was incredibly funny." John finished.  
"I suppose so" Mary chuckled, "No harm done"

THE END


End file.
